clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LisaGarland
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clock Tower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Scissorman1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlexShepherd (Talk) 17:40, 6 January 2011 Adminship The wiki is kind of inactive, so would you like to be an admin? :) -Alex : Yeah, that'd be cool! ^_^ Woah We've been editing here on and off for 3 hours. I'm poofed out... I'm calling it a day. You're doing an A job on the wiki so far! AlexShepherd 01:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, you too! I get carried away with editing on Wikia lol. Jiyanamiki 01:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Family Guy I wanted to apologize for giving you so much shit on Family Guy. I've got a grade A-1 headache tonight after several arguments earlier. Your editing pattern forces me to read an entire page instead of just a couple of edited words which isn't helping any. I posted here because you may recognize another regular poster named Jacks Posse Fic who also means well but is a royal pain in my ass. If you think I'm tough on you, you should see the number of suspensions I've given him; I just can't bring myself to perma-ban him. He wants to be admin but he's an even bigger dictator than I am. It's HIS idea to eliminate most quotes from the pages and rushes in constantly to re-edit pages after people - just watch Meg and Toad Girl for the next 24 hours. He'll change page layouts constantly to keep racking up edits. I'm surprised there were any quotes left on the pages. --Buckimion 04:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Emulators Yup, I have it on my PSP. Why not download an SNES emulator and a .rom of the game? There's also N64, PS1 and DS emulators out there. —AlexShepherd ツ 00:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I highly recommend learning about emulators. Once you get them, you got them. As for recording, I have no experience from recording from a tv. I use Fraps instead, but you can only record PC games. Plus, you might want a microphone too. —AlexShepherd ツ 03:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::You're right. I guess we'll wait for a response -- if there isn't anyway, we'll request a redirect. Also, note that the last time she logged on was December last year, so chances are, we won't be getting a reply. —AlexShepherd ツ 08:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Hehe, gimme a sec to respond! Right now I'm working on Ugo's art. —AlexShepherd ツ 21:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :To start off with emulation, can you tell me about your computer? Like, when you bought it, what OS (ex: Win XP, 7, Vista) it uses, anything you know. —AlexShepherd ツ 22:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Since it's a laptop, it should be able to do up to PS1 emulation (as well as GBA and SNES), but not PS2/Gamecube/DS emulation. Also, do you have a USB game controller? This is what mine looks like. I figure that trying to play on a laptop keyboard might be kinda crampy. —AlexShepherd ツ 22:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sweet. Remember to get Adblock. When asked to subscribe to a "block list", go with "Fanboy's List" since it works super on Wikia. ;) —AlexShepherd ツ 22:49, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It might be possible to do PS2 emulation, but it'd probably be very laggy. You can definitely do PS2 emulation on a desktop but it must be a good one. You might want to look up the requirements for PCSX2. To get started, download ePSXe and JDownloader (to download the games). —AlexShepherd ツ 22:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Here. :) It's all free, btw. If anything asks you to pay, it's a scam. —AlexShepherd ツ 23:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :http://jdownloader.org/download/index :http://www.epsxe.com/download.php (the latest version) :http://www.emuparadise.org/Sony_Playstation_ISOs/Clock_Tower_%5BU%5D/36686 (the game) :To download ePSXe, click the most recent version (at the top), then unzip it. After that, you'll need to configure it. —AlexShepherd ツ 23:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Btw, everyone on Silent Hill Wiki wants you to get MSN! Not joking. —AlexShepherd ツ 23:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::DOWNLOAD IT NOW. Come on, at least try pleeeease. —AlexShepherd ツ 23:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Due to stalker problems, I'll give you Jean's e-mail first. It's "cherylmason12@mail.com" exactly like that. Then she can give you mine. Hurry. :) —AlexShepherd ツ 23:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Here, try this. First you need a hotmail account, then you can "talk" to other people using Messenger on the web. http://explore.live.com/windows-live-messenger-web-im-using?os=other Thanks I'll be sure to message you again. Personauser555 I'd love to work with you bye Personaout Thanks for editing it have any questions ask me im willing to help Can i also chat with other people in this site?Adam Carl Castillo 05:57, February 16, 2012 (UTC)